


Ugly Sweaters

by Kalloway



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the way to an Ugly Christmas Sweater Fundraiser...
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC's Advent, 'ugly christmas sweaters'

"Okay, at some point tonight I need to make it very clear that I didn't design these," Shana said as she looked at her bandmates. Yes, they were on their way to Starlight Music's Ugly Sweater Holiday Fundraiser, but... they all had some impressively awful sweaters on. Raya's had far too many sequins in the wrong places, and Aja's was just an affront to knitting and color, in general. Kimber had managed a smorgasbord of themes with added rhinestones, and Jerrica's had huge puppies wearing Santa hats for pockets. 

Which was to say nothing about what she'd found. 

"I'm sure you could have done even worse?" Kimber tried. Aja and Raya laughed. 

"Don't worry, Synergy and Jem have something truly outrageous, and atrocious, picked out too. It even has blinking lights," Jerrica said as she herded the group towards the limousine waiting to take them to the event. On cue, Jem came rushing up behind the group and everyone turned to appreciate-- Shana didn't think that was the right word-- Jem's sweater. 

"You know..." Aja shook her head as she ducked into the limo a moment later. "If the Misfits try to upstage us tonight..." 

There was silence for a moment and then the whole group burst into laughter. 

Those would be the ugliest sweaters yet.


End file.
